


Payback

by lemonsqware



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bullying, Fingering, M/M, Public Relations, Top Edd "Double D"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsqware/pseuds/lemonsqware
Summary: Double D has the last laugh.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Richten das gewehr  
> Feur  
> Mein kleine bube

One day, Kevin needed help with his math. He walked into the street of the cul-de-sac, scanning his eyes over the neighborhood dorks with a smug look on his face.

Ed was telling everyone he has three pairs of crocs and Eddy, being the attention seeker he is, shouted over Ed with the word gender. As Rolf told him, "Quiet down, small man" Double D walked away with a pep in his step.

Kevin cracked his knuckles and pushed him roughly against a fence. "Help me with my little problem, Double Dork." He spat, pointing down at his bookbag.

Double D moaned. "Oh Kevin, I'm so sick of your teasing!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you just come over here and fight me?"

Double D looked down at his feet. "I'm a pacifist, but I've had enough of your pussyfooting." (Yes that's a word.) Without warning, he flipped them roughly so Kevin was against the fence, and stuck his fingers into the redhead's mouth. He looked around, making sure no one would see him damaging his pristine reputation. Double D used his free hand to pull Kevin's pants all the way down to his ankles, and once his fingers were properly coated in Kevin's saliva, he shoved them roughly into Kevin's ears. After a few whines and mewls of discomfort from Kevin, Double D ran away before any of his friends could look.

"Aww man!! You're gonna pay for that!!"


End file.
